


Will You Be By Me

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [80]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Comfort, Cute, Dating, Eventual Husbands, First Time Meeting, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Single Parent Steve Harrington, Waterbirth, eventual boyfriends, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy meet for the first time.One-shot based on the song Will You Be By Me by Wallpaper Airplanes.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 5





	Will You Be By Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Steve•

"Hi mommy!"

"Hi baby! Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

I smiled and took my daughter's book bag off while we walked over to my car.

"Are you excited to be almost done with school, Case?"

"Yeah mommy!"

I helped her into her booster seat then hurry up front so I can drive to my job.

I had Casey when I was eighteen and was left with nothing. I've been raising her on my own with help from my friends. Casey is all that I have, she's my best friend and we do everything together. Well as much as we can, it's hard having to be a single parent, work, and pay for rent. I try to do all that I can for her.

Everyday I pick up Casey from school and bring her with me to work. I have no one else to watch her luckily my boss allows her to come here with me. Casey doesn't cause much trouble either. She usually does her homework then colors until my shift is over.

She's seven so her homework isn't that hard and usually just involves writing sentences and math. Nothing is ever too hard for me after I've had to endure childbirth by myself and handle a baby alone. I'm a superhero in my daughter's eyes and that's just how I want to leave it.

We get to the plaza and I bring her inside with me, rushing over to the store so that I'm not late for my shift.

"Auntie Robin!" She dropped from my arms and ran to my friend who was putting movies onto the shelves.

"Hey munchkin! How was school?"

"Good! I made you something!"

"You did?!"

"Mhm! Lemme get it!" She opens her bag and goes through her folder pulling out a piece of construction paper. "Here!"

Robin gladly takes it and smiles at the masterpiece she specially made for her. "Wow! This is amazing, Case! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!" She hugs around her legs then goes over to the register, pulling out the chair. I pin on my name tag and time in before going over to the register.

Casey does her three worksheets of homework then has me quickly check over them once I'm done dealing with customers.

It was pretty slow today so Robin and I were just hanging around, helping whoever came in and needed assistance.

Once it neared the end of my shift, this guy came in and he was pretty good looking. He had a tattoo on his exposed right shoulder, dirty blonde curls, and his skin was tinted a shade of gold from how tan he was. Literally the perfect man just walked into the store.

He walked around a bit then eventually came up to the register to buy whatever it was he grabbed. Robin had purposely left me so that I could ring him out.

"Find everything okay?" I ask, rubbing my sweaty palms together. 

"Mhm." He hummed, still sipping his energy drink.

"Hey mister, you have long hair like my mommy!" Casey points and I feel my cheeks grow hot like lava.

"Casey! I'm sorry about her." I apologize.

The man smiles and shakes his head, kindly. "Oh don't even worry about it she's fine and is so adorable." He says.

"Yeah, she gets that from her dad."

"I doubt that." He says and my heart leapt out of my chest. "You're pretty cute."

"Oh, well...thanks." I blush and try to hide it by looking away.

"So, uh, Steve...I'm Billy." He holds his hand out and I hesitate before shaking it because of how sweaty my palms were. I quickly wiped them on my pants then brought it up to shake.

He smiles again and hearts grow in my eyes.

"You seem so familiar, did we go to high school together? I'm never good with names but faces kinda bring back some memories." He asks.

"Oh um I-I don't think so." I shrug. 

"Hmm, you just look awfully familiar. Anyway, doing anything after work?" He asks.

"Yep, going home and making us dinner." I say, pointing towards Casey.

"So it's just you and her, you're a single parent?"

"Yes I am and I'm proud of it. I'll do anything for my daughter."

"Wow, that's so sweet. I don't think I've ever met anyone who cared so much about their kid like you do."

"Thanks."

"Soooooo, when are you free?"

"Well, never really. I live a busy life with Casey and I'm always working trying to provide a roof over her head and food on the table."

"Oh because I would love to take you out and get to know about you some more."

I bit my lip, did I really want to go out with him? I mean he was pretty cute, well fucking hot but we literally just met.

"I'm sorry, I-I wish I could but I-I have no one to watch Casey."

"I'll watch her." Robin says from behind Billy.

"Oh no you don't have to Rob."

"I want to. Besides when's the last time I was able to take her out?"

"Well, I-I suppose so." I nervously rub my palms together and glance back up at Billy.

"So then it's a date?"

"I guess so."

"Great, here's my number. Text me later?"

"Will do."

"Bye Steve." He winks and takes his bag, leaving the store.

"Bye Billy." I turn and face my best friend in shock.

"Did that just happen?"

"Hell yeah it did! About time you started dating again!"

"You don't think it's too soon?"

"No, I don't think waiting seven years is too soon."

"You're such an ass." I roll my eyes and go to the back, stamping my time card.

"Case, you ready to go home?"

"Yeah." She gathered her stuff and said bye to Robin before we left.

At home, I made us grilled cheese and had ice cream sundaes for dessert. I gave her a bath then she sat with me in my bed, playing on my iPad while I brushed her hair.

"Mommy?" 

"Yeah?"

"Is that guy gonna be my new daddy?" Casey asks and I stop brushing her hair for a moment, then continue. 

"No, Casey."

"Then what is he?" 

"Well, he's just gonna be a friend of mommy's that's all."

"Oh okay." She shrugs and I finish combing through her dirty blonde hair.

"Not much longer, Case. I don't want you to hurt your eyes."

"Okay, mommy."

She lays down with it while I go put the comb back into the bathroom. I picked up my phone and stared at the piece of paper that had Billy’s number on it.

I entered it into my phone and sent him a message, going for the kill.

**-Two Years Later-**

Well that first date went well, two years ago. Billy and I instantly clicked and started dating right away. We were perfect for each other and he eventually moved in with us. We dated for about a year then he proposed with help from Casey. She loves him so much and he considers her his own, which is really nice of him to do so.

Now, two years later, we're married and are expecting our first child together, a little boy. Billy really wanted one that was biologically his so while Casey was over a friend's house for the weekend, Billy and I took advantage of our time alone and after a few beers we woke up naked on our dining room table. It still gives me nightmares too but it happened and now I'm just about nine months pregnant with this little stinker.

Since it was close to Halloween, Casey and Billy have decided they wanted to paint my baby bump. They went to the craft store this morning to get the paint and had me sitting in one of our dining room chairs, so they could paint on me.

Casey was having so much fun and concentrated super hard to perfect the jack-o-lantern she was trying to create while Billy was just doing some random ass shit.

While Casey was painting the left side of my bump, the baby began to shift in an odd direction and I jolted from the movement, sending fear into Casey's face.

"Did I hurt you mommy?" She frowned.

"No, sweetheart. He just moved, I promise I'm okay."

She nods and goes back to finishing her jack-o-lantern.

Once they were done, I let it dry then walked around the house with it for most of the day since I still had other things to do before the baby came. Billy and I have planned for a homebirth with him so I'm hoping all goes well and I have a safe delivery.

Later that night, I was in the shower, cleaning off the paint, when I felt a dull ache develop towards my lower region. I pressed two fingers to my bump and felt how extremely hard it was. I knew something was up.

"Billy!"

"What?"

"Come in here please!" I started to feel something release from me, so I bent over and reached my hand back towards my rectum trying to see what I could feel. A slimy substance discorges from my entrance as I bring it forward to see what it was.

"You okay, babe?" Billy asks, opening the shower door. "Ew what is that?"

"My mucus plug."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"It means, I think I'm going into labor."

"You think? You don't know? Shouldn't you know you've done this before!"

"Almost ten years ago. I was young and crying because of how much pain I was in! I don't remember anything other than seeing Casey after she was born!"

"Want me to call Bonnie and see what she says?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright." He goes back into our room and I finish my shower. I get dressed in one of Billy’s basketball shorts and whatever t-shirt I can find while waiting for him to get off the phone with Bonnie.

He finishes his conversation and turns to me.

"Bonnie says that you're just going into early labor and once your water breaks to give her a call unless otherwise."

"Okay." I sigh and move so that I'm lying on the bed.

Billy goes to shut off the lights in our room then comes into bed next to me. He grabs the remote and puts on the tv, letting the blue light illuminate the room. He went to our recent recordings list and put on last night's episode of Laguna Beach.

"C'mere babe." He pulled me closer to his warmth and lifted my shirt to have my bump touching his abdomen. He loved feeling the tiny dude kick while we're in bed, plus this was a comfortable position for me at night so Billy was able to help with the painful kicks our son likes to show us.

We lay like this for the majority of the episode until he decided to kick the shit out of my bladder and cause me to almost pee myself. I'm quick to get up and go to the bathroom before there was an accident on our bed. I do my business then head back to bed with my husband.

As we finish the episode, I feel myself grow tired so I try to fall asleep in hopes that I make it through the night with no severe pain or harsh movements. But we shall see.

**9:19AM**

"Mommy, do you need help with anything?" Casey asks.

"I'm all set, baby. Thank you though."

"Okay!" She ran off to the kitchen and I smiled, bouncing on the yoga ball in our living room to get this labor moving. My water still hasn't broken but I've been having some pretty strong contractions so Natalie suggested I do this until she got here.

Billy was next to me being as supportive and loving as he can while setting up the birthing pool for me. I was so ready to get into the pool to relieve some of the pressure. Thankfully, I was able to sleep for most of the night with minimal tossing and turning. Around seven-ish, we woke up and my contractions were getting a lot more painful than what they were in the middle of the night.

I emitted a distressed breath and rolled my head to my husband, "Ooh babe...I need some help!" I moan and he drops the half blown up pool to aid my needs. "Get me up!" I roar through clenched teeth.

He pulled me off the ball and my legs failed holding me up so I'm caught by him and stayed like this, the contraction growing stronger.

Casey runs in so I try to avoid her upsetting gaze and keep my eyes shut against Ryan's shoulder. I put all my weight onto him just wanting this to be over.

By the time my contraction ends, Bonnie is let in by Casey and she got to checking me right away. Billy resumed to blow up the pool with the air pump then proceeded to fill it. It took awhile but once it was done, I took off my shorts and stepped in, with my shirt still on. I was a little embarrassed at the fact that I've been able to lactate and my nipples have darkened over the course of pregnancy. Billy knew but I'd try my best to hide them from him even though I know he always says he doesn't care how I look because I'm always the best in his eyes.

When I got into the pool, things started to move real quick and my water had finally broken when I stood up to sway my hips. I was up and down in the pool trying to figure out what my body found comfortable and uncomfortable. I would grow tired of a certain position so I switched many times.

Finally finding out that felt good on my body and back, I remained in this position and was able to push after waiting a long four hours.

I was ready for my son to be born. I was ready for this new life that was going to bring more joy into ours.

Bonnie had me start pushing as I felt my contractions and kept myself concentrated on pushing towards the pain.

Breathing in between contractions, I felt his head widen the hole and a toe curling burning sensation to intensely radiate down there.

In three pushes, I delivered his head and the water was starting to turn a bit red from the blood flowing out as he's being born.

I carefully move to get off my knees and into a squat, opening my legs for Billy to get him as he comes. He steps into the pool and lowers himself into a squat, inching his hands closer to our baby boy.

I let out low grunts as I push for the shoulders and they slide out one by one.

Heaving for air, I suck in and hold it to push hard.

"Billy, catch him! Catch him! Ca-ohhhh." Loudly gasping, our son shoots out into Billy’s hands.

"I got him babe." I reach down and help my husband bring up our son from under the water.

He started to cry as soon as he touched the air and shivered for warmth. I lowered myself down to the bottom of the pool and held my son to my chest.

"He's so little, oh my baby! My baby!"

We were in euphoria.

Bonnie dips a towel into the water then holds it over him so that I can wrap him in it.

I was so into the moment that I ripped off my shirt not caring about my swollen nipples and let my son feel my warmth.

His weak fists pressed against my chest and his cries turned to nothing as I softly spoke to him for the first time in person.

"It's okay, it's okay, we're here buddy." I rub his back, feeling built up stress release and I break down.

I fix my son on my chest and smile at him.

"I love you...I love you, my baby...I love you so much." I was sickly in love with him and couldn't even fathom that he was mine.

Billy came closer to me and kissed me while crying and shaking his head.

"This is so...I can't even describe it. I don't know how you did it but you did amazing."

Casey nervously stood behind me, hiding her smile behind her hands.

"Look, it's your baby brother." She gets down to her knees so that she is level with me and peers over my shoulder at the baby in my arms.

Embracing the thought of what I just did made my heart soar.

Nothing can ever compare to the moments like these when you meet the child you created for the first time. You already share this special bond that's never meant to be broken and when you see their cute little face you know every bit of pain was worth it. I worked so hard during both my pregnancies to make sure my kids came out healthy and sure enough they did. Both are my pride and joy and I would never trade them for anything that's worth the love I have for them. 


End file.
